Aerodynamics
Aerodynamics is the seventh Timed Challenge in Burnout Paradise's Cagney Pack and is the first challenge to involve Barrel Rolls and a hoop with in the Airfield. This challenge will require a fair amount of skill and familiarlarity with the Airfield's geometry as there are many ramps to barrel roll off but some are lower than others. The challenge lasts for 7 minutes and 30 seconds which is enough time for two players to earn 8 barrel rolls together and for each to barrel rolls through the grey hoop in the Airfield. Route The first goal for the challenge is for both players to earn 8 barrel rolls together with the Airfield. The biggest flaw with this challenge when starting it up is that new players may not know how to get into the Airfield as the red dot which shows where the Airfield is, is located in the centre of the field and not at the entrance along Nelson Way. For this guide the entrance is located were the yellow route meets Nelson Way on the east side of the Airfield. Once both players are inside the Airfield the timer won't begin until one of the players lands a barrel roll within the Airfield. The most obvious places for players to do a barrel roll are the 8 split ramps located around the centre of the Airfield. The ramp used for the Grey fuselage hoop also has a split ramp and is much higher up than the others, the only drawback is that taking the ramp too quick will through you into the hoop and going to slow will not generate enough speed to complete a barrel roll. The second part of this challenge involves each player performing a barrel roll through the Grey fuselage hoop. This part of the challenge can be more difficult for later cars as they require longer run ups in order to earn enough speed to jump through the hoop. This part of the challenge only requires each player to barrel roll through the hoop, so landing it isn't required. Each player must take it in turns to jump the hoop or else they run the risk of getting in the path of the other player thus ruining their attempt and prolonging the amount of time needed to complete the challenge. |} |} Strategy A stunt car is a must for this challenge but which stunt car to use is at the player's discretion. Later cars are better at doing barrel rolls off of split ramps while earlier cars don't need a long run up to the Grey fuselage in order to barrel roll through it. When attempting the Grey fuselage jump with later cars they will require a run up from the centre of the Airfield, around the edge and along the main straight up the ramp. This method works best with large drifts as these allow you to keep the speed of the car up and once you reach the main straight allows you to quickly point the car in the right direction towards the ramp. The long drift is recommended at standard speeds without boost, the sooner you reach the main straight and align the car towards the ramp then the sooner you can boost towards the ramp. When attempting the Grey fuselage jump with earlier cars they will only require an extremely short run up. Position the car at the bottom of the ramp and then reverse along the main straight whilst still pointing at the ramp until the concrete the car is driving along reaches the grass next to it. The rear wheels of the car should be on the point where the grass and concrete meet, when you are ready boost towards the ramp and the car should be able to go though the hoop whilst barrel rolling. This method will require refinement depending on the car used, some cars such as the Hunter Cavalry and Hunter Vegas will only need boost on the run up to the ramp and will require you to disengage the boost on the ramp.